There are a number of fundamental limitations with conventional transport systems such as mechanical conveyor systems that employ a belt for transporting pallets between processing stations. For example, the speed of the belt is typically quite limited, it is generally not possible to vary the position of, or the acceleration and velocity profiles for individual pallets, and it can be difficult to track pallets accurately in the system.
Transport systems including conveyor systems having multiple pallets under substantially independent control are known in the art, but may suffer from a variety of limitations. For example, in some cases involving linear motors, the carts or pallets cannot be positioned to stop at any point along the conveyor, but only where linear motors are disposed. This can make it difficult to change the location of a station or pinpoint the location of a moving pallet at any time. Such systems also tend to have complex pallet tracking systems, limitations on the number of moving elements that can be controlled, or provide jerky movement due to the use of series-connected motor coils, large pitch motors, fixed step controllers or the like.
One issue for transport systems, including belt or scroll driven conveyors as well as linear driven conveyors is the provision of power to the moving element/pallet for use in processing, testing or the like.
Some attempts have been made to provide power on moving elements/pallets for transport systems using inductive power. Most conventional inductive power transfer systems use a high frequency alternate current primary conductor for providing an electromagnetic field extending along the primary conductor and a pick-up unit with a secondary conductor for the inductive energy transfer. The primary conductor is typically located parallel to the motion path so that the space between the primary and secondary conductor remains essentially constant. As such, typical existing inductive power transfer systems:                radiate an electromagnetic field along the entire motion path irrespective of the location of any pick-up units;        use a single fixed frequency power supply to energize the primary conductor;        require intelligent pick-up units to provide on/off control and/or variable power output; and        unintended coupling on an unexpected receiver could result in power leakage or damage, for example, to unshielded electronic equipment, or personal injury, for example jewelry heated by energy transfer.Other systems may require onboard energy storage, such as batteries, to compensate for periods when the moving element is not sufficiently coupled to a power source.        
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing power to moving elements of a conveyor system.